Dragons
Dragons is the youngest of the races that is placed under the chategory 'Races with human intellect'. Dragons are the speices that populates the less on the continent of Tallus. 'History' 'Origin' At the point were the elfs, humans and dwarvs had created civilation and began a revolution the dragons were still at the same level as animals. Suddenly, humans began to notice how smart these creatures actually were, they began to capture them and used them for work; like for farming and pack animals. But the humans were not the only one who saw this potencial, elves too noticed these creatures intligence, but though it was a shame that they were treated in such way as they were and not to find their true potencial. The elves got a hold of some and began their training. They started with what they thought was basicly important, Language and Society. But then problems began to pile up. Not unlike parrots the dragons began just copying what they were tought, only a few really understood that it was a language and an another way of interacting. Many also had the problem of how to prononce the words and place sentences. So then the elves got this idea based from observing the dragons began to teach them via music. The noticed that dragons 'sings' and communicate in sort of way with others of their speicis. And based on that the elves made up a plan that by playing the 'melody' that comes from prononcing words and sentences it would make it easer for the dragons to learn the language. This was a succsees and the dragons soon delevoped a voice of their own. Then the next step the elves took was to learn the dragons the way of magic and how to use it. Dragons was fast learners and took it all in much to the elves satisfaction. I was at this point the final step in the elves plan began to take form. They wanted to teach the dragons how to create a humanised form so they could glide into the society much easer (and not to make to much comotion or any unwanted damages while in dragon form and walking in a crowded area, such as a town). This took way longer than teaching them the language because changing form is a very difficult magic to handle. Many dragons tried, but failed. The elves even standed up as 'models' so they had something go for and imagened it easier in their mind. It wasn't before one dragon managed it spontaniusly when he saw someone being unrightly beaten. This dragons name was Larke and he had a very strong sense for rightness and seing this made him go off hsi handles. It is told he ran towards them, grabbing a weapon and just like he had watched swordsfight he flung the sword down, and at this point he had turned into a pretty much humanoid form. the man he attacked grabbed also a weapon and they fought for a long time, but because since Larke could not hold back all of the strenght from the orginal body of his he shattered all the weapons both of them used. a trail of broken swords was said to be following them till they both fell over in exustion. After this a barrier somewhat broke and the dragons got a new courage to try. More and more managed to do this and the elvs could not be prouder. Beings Dragons are hot blooded lizards. They are hot blooded because of their size it takes too long to get enough energy from the sun that far north. They orginaly walked on all four, but after the elves their fift toe has evolved into a thumb and their back feet has become more flater, giving them the ability to stand on two for som time. They also had a beak, but this vanished as it hindered them from talking properly. Social: Dragons are some times loners, but ends up in a pack from 2 to 6, but sometimes as much as 10. They comunicate by making sounds that can resemble birds. They are also Monogame, and they find their partner or 'soulmate' by singing a special song that only the other one can answer if they sense they are close. When two soulmates meets they sing the 'Love song' as long as possible then a 'dance' is performed, in the air. Dragons gets from 1 to 3 eggs and the parents chares taking care of them while the other is looking for food. The Hatchlings are able to fly by the age of 4 and are able to reproduce by the age of 14-15. It is also around this age some younglings starts to get restless and some leaves their parents for adventure, and either they comes back with a soulmate of their own or starts their own family by themselfs. Two packs can be made if the mate don't want to leave their parents. Its not unlikely for dragons to adopt someone elses child if they are found alone and without care. Dragons tends to groom each other as often they have time and rubs their forheads together in a sign of affection and trust. Signals: Dragons are very proud of their horns and a direct insult towards them is a great threat. One of the most humiliating things to do to a dragon is to remove the horns or harm them in any way. Abilities: Every dragons has the ability to breath fire because of a chemical reaction in their body. they have two flameble gases in their body that makes them also lighter so it makes it easier to fly with their large bodies. The gas can be breathed out thru the mouth and there it will be ignited by sparks from two flint like part in the mouth that scratches together just before a dragon opens its mouth. Because of this water and ice dragons can breath fire like the other types, but its weaker because of their element. All dragons can fly because of their wings and the light gas in their stomache. 'Types' Dragons from the point were they was taken in by the elves did not evolve naturaly, but insted went through a revolution. There are things missing like the beak for better communication ability while in dragon form, and their bodies have taken the path of fitting the element they represent insted with their invorment and surroundings. Dragons have changed their form and appearance drasticly from the time when they was taken in by the elves. Hundreds of years later the dragons splitted up and different types/races came to be depending on where they were living or what they was doing. There exists 9 types of dragons, all of them brought in 8 different clans except for one. On top of them all is the four main types; the Earth dragons, the Water dragons, the Air dragons and the Fire dragons. From this four clans/houses has raisen that is concentrating on that element everyone in the clan is linked to. *'The Earth Clan': Lead by the house of Terrarien, followed by the house of Aldarien and Pernasion. This clan and race of dragons are known for their strenght and defence, especialy in battle. Tho they are a calm race and rather want to agosiate than take things by force. They have a good conection with the elf nation. In appearance the Earth dragons, or green dragons as they are also called are one of the strongest build. Their bodies are covered in large scales that has great resistance and takes alot of damage. Their horns are no different. Large in size the green dragons has the thickest and heaviest pair of horns of all the races, and often bend then in circles.Their colours vary from forest green to light green, this trait is also brought with them in the human form. Main colours: Forest green, light green, Location: Earth dragons is rather spread race, but they have their capital close to the forest of the elves. Tho their leader, Taron does not lives there, but has his home in Terraphilia where he lives with his one and only son. The green dragons Elder reprecantive is Tilia Terrafidelis who is one of the oldest of the Elders. Human appearance: Earth dragons have just like in their dragon form a very muscular body shape. Their horn appears in a thiner version and they have maskulin face shape. *'The Water Clan': Lead by the house of Acuanta. This clan and race of dragons are known for their intelect and artists. This race is one that would rather have a philosphic conversation than discus tackticts. They like to search for beauty in everything. They are known for their art and for their creative ways of bending magic and water. In appearance the Water dragons, or blue dragons are lean and smootly build and gives them an exeptional agility in water. They are the best swimmers, but not flyers. Their scales are small and stits tigtly against the side of the body. The horns are long and points backwards straight, twirling or wave formed. Location: The water dragons have their main area in a great lake not far away from Terraphilia, other than that they are to find in other smaler lakes and rivers. Their leaders is Aquita and Nymphito. Main colours: Aqua marine, light blue, darkish blue, dark violet and (rarely) truqise. Human appearance: Water dragons have a rather feminin body shape and have almost non differences between genders. Their ears is the shortes of all of the dragon types, and is placed close on the head. Ice dragons: Ice dragon is a very isolated race and has rarely any contact with any races, be it dragons or other. Their scales is very sharp shaped and because of the constant cold clima, frost builds up and creates ice spikes on the body of the dragon. They are very neutral of nature and lives mostly alone. Their wings are capeble of flying and is mostly build for long flights and gliding. Their flesh has the colour of light blue/purple, but its because of their element that their body temperatur is lower than avarage. This makes them sleep alot to save the remaining warmth they have left that is for the most important organs. Location: They lives mainly in the North area, but has no gathering place of their own. *'Air dragons': The grey dragons is mostly known for their playfullness. Air dragons is the smallest of all the four types. They are also the greatest flyers and spends most of their time in the air. Their scales are small, but are shaped a little like the water dragon's for the best aerodynamic. The horns is long and often shaped in a straight line, but the differences between the air dragons horns and the other types is that they are hollow. from birth the horns is like the other's, but becomes more and more hollow as they grow older. Air dragons makes sounds when they fly because of their hollow horns, it is some small holes that is the reason; when they fly the air gets inside the horns and flyes out the holes, creating a noise resembling a flute. Main colours: Light grey, pearly grey and light blueish. Location: They once lived in the East, but is currently seeking protection in the capital. Their remainig leader, Aethira is now currently under protection with what is left of the clan after a suprise attack from Malgord and the Corrupted. Her mate Caelas died in the attack. *'Fire dragons': The red dragons is mostly known for their bravery and aggresion. They are well build, not as much as the green dragons, but they have longer muscles and therefor one of the most suitet for fighting than the other types. The scales are thick and are often shaped with spikes. Their horns are often many in numbers and can bend in many ways, shapes and sizes. Their wing types varies, but the most common is for fast flight and for manuvering. They are also one of the fastes runners. Main colours: Amber, red/redish, dark orange and dark red. Location: The red dragons lives mostly in Flammerta, the capital of Ignakta. The area with the most active volcanes. Their leaders Rosstas and Inpastec is also there. Lighting dragons: 'Is said to be the fastes dragons of them all. They are smaller than their superior Fire 'collagues', but then again they can still defeat one of the big if necesery. Their body is also leaner build than the red's, but rougher than a Air dragon. Other types It also exists different types other than the element based ones, the main are; Light dragons and Shadow dragons. *'Light dragons: These dragons are a part of the small group of none-elemental dragon types. They are close connected to the royal family and are some of the most well edjucated people in the country. Their powers are based around light. They are slim build, almost like a water dragon, but a little bit bigger. They are light in colour with a bit of pearl or golden shine over them. *'Shadow dragons': These dragons are sourended by mystic since they are very anti-socical. This created some sort of fear, also because of their dark colours. And after the first appearance of corrupted they would be suspected to be with them and was hunted down for a while in secret. They are still placed in a bad light. White dragons Or the glowing dragons as they are also known as because of the dim glow from within that barely escapes them. this is a very young speices compared to the others and came out of nowhere. *'White dragons': These dragons are a very new type that appeared just after The Change and it has been suspected that Larctys might have something to do with this appearence. For as long as they have been around they have not created a royal house, but has smaller houses spread over that chosed a 'leader' that would sit on top for a few years before stepping down for another. In appearance the white dragons are build very much like fire dragons, but a bit smaller. They have also have no connection to the elements or none-elements like the other dragons have, they have on the other hand that again points back to Larctys powers that resembles his soul powers. What white dragons can control are pure energy, moving energy that is resembel soul energy, but insted of taking it from living creatures and beings they take it from the invorment around them. This energy can be manipulated any way they want and can. The story of the white dragons has a tragic end. In the beginning the white dragons wanted to be intependend from the king and the rest of the dragon houses, but changed their minds after a few years after the request to be a part of the counsil. They did well in the beginning, but the raise of power started to change them in a negative way. They begun to act cruel and their leadership became that of tyrants. This was noticed and the counsil decided to remove the white dragons position and as they predicted a spark of outrage came to be. But this spark grew till it became a storm of protests and the white dragons started an uproar against the counsil and was preparing to start a fight. This whole idea seemed ridicules since they were few in numbers compared to the rest of the races in the counsil, but they were suprised by the strength and powers the white dragon showed and then it was then the realisation hit them, that there was something different, something wrong with the white dragons. It was not just the different bihavor, but the appearance started to change as well as the shape and form of their powers. This is documented to be the first visible appearance of Corruption. Then a small battle broke out near the castle were a group of white dragons tried to break into the castle and take it over, after this the intare race was banished from the place and soon from other cities and villagers. It was quite for some time, but then attacks and fight started to, seemingly randomly appear all over the land and this time it was not just the white dragons doing, other races acting in a similar way followed down their path resulting in another attack on the castle, this time the whites was bringing a small army with them of mix of races. This second attempt proved again to be a failure and because of this the king finally made a desicion, to remove the white from existence. Soon after this the order was sent out the killing of every single white dragon started and not a single one was spared, nor elder or children. This is a very dark part of Tallus history and was soon hushed down and is not well documented, the pergaments or books that helds this information are very well guarded and its only the royal that gets added this to their teachings. Powers Dragons has this ability of fully master the element their soul is connected with. Dragons is also able to use magic with a great amount and can seemingly live forever, but it haven't always been like that. Three thousend years from the main story line an incident happened that caused this to happen. One of the ones that had most responsebility was a dragon by the name Larctys. Human form: Dragons have the ability to change into a human'ish form. They are not ably to create a form that is completly indentical to a human because of the amount of concentration and the limit how much one can change from one size to a smaller one. Dragons keep their feet, the tail, claws, teeth, eyes, colour and horns. Culture for being the 'youngest' of the five human races they don't have much culture. They do have a festival that is every third year where all kinds of different dragons shows up. Before it was only dragons who was aloved to be on this festvies, but in the late years they have accepted other races to be there too. Under the festival everyone dresses up in colourful clothing and wears a mask and don't take it off before the last day. The festival lasts for over a week. What dragons are celebrating at the festival is the gift of music and song. Language Dragon has no language of their own. They do make simple sounds to each other, but thats it. Location